


How Japan could have won

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When all seemed lost during the invasion, one final and desperate act could be the only hope could save Japan. First CG fanfic. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Japan could have won

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello to all out there I happily present my first fanfic for one of my favorites series and the series that caused me to accidentally discover the wonderful world of fanfiction; Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. I was originally going to start my Code Geass fanfiction last year but, last minute I changed my schedule and I have to admit I had trouble waiting until now to write my stories. I will do more serious stories shortly including a crossover I have well planned out and for now, enjoy this short humor story as I enter into the world of Code Geass. Finally, I will accept any help if offered.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

In the dark meeting room of the Britannian military a plan was being hatched. The top generals of the country were gathered together for this important event.

"Alright, high highness Emperor Charles wanted the invasion ready for tomorrow. In twenty-four hours, Japan becomes the newest annex of the empire." said Sir Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One.

"The invasion is all planned down to the smallest detail. There is no way that Japan can defeat us." assured Colonel Bartley Asprius.

"It had better be. I am not only adding to our illustrious empire but, I am getting revenge on the savages that murdered my younger siblings." spat Cornelia li Britannia bitterly.

"It is ma'am." replied Duke Ferdinand Calares a noble with some military experience but, more administrative.

"He's only here because he's nobility. Luckily, he's to easy to manipulate." thought Schneizel to himself, "Father has already chosen Clovis to be viceroy of our new Area 11."

"I didn't think Prince Clovis la Britannia would want such a position." said Bartley.

"He begged to be viceroy after he found out the country we were conquering was the one were Lelouch and Nunnally met their deaths." replied Schneizel.

"Every moment of the invasion is complete. There's no need to worry." said Calares.

"Tomorrow at exactly ten hundred hours we begin the invasion landing forces on several locations of Japan including our main forced under Third Princess Cornelia on Honshu were most of our forces will be. This will allows us to crush the Japanese Army quickly as it's bunched together. On August 11, attack with addition forces from Alaska landing on Hokkaido which should be more vulnerable thanks to the drawing of forces away. By August 12, we should have all of Hokkaido as well as most of Central and all of Northern Honshu. On August 13, we sweep across the smaller Pacific islands of Japan controls beneath it. We will also attack Tsushima and once that is secured cross the Tsushima Straight landing at Fukuoka. They will meet with forces we land on Nagasaki and should be able to secure much of northern Kyushu while our naval begins assaulting the Ryukyu islands." began Calares.

"We need to capture Tokyo quickly. If we can capture Akihito, Kururugi and his cabinet the Japanese government will collapse." said Cornelia.

"On August 14, our forces will begin their descent on Tokyo moving into the Kanto region August 15 and hopefully taking the capital city that day or August 16 depending on possible resistance." explained Calares.

I understand the industrial hubs taken quickly. They are crucial." said Schniezel.

"On August 17, we land forces at Kobe and Osaka then then move up in a pincer movement taking Kyoto. The forces that landed at Kobe will move westward towards Shikoku and Hiroshima. On August 18 and August 19, Nagoya and other major industrial hubs such as Toyota, Kawasaki and the maritime ports of Yokosuka and Yokohama should fall." continued Calares.

"Luckily, after that resistance should be weakened greatly." added Bartley.

"Moving into Kangawa, the remaining forces that landed at Osaka and the forces under princess Cornelia will meet in Hakone and on August 20, take Mt. Fuji and the Kururugi Shrine. Then, the rest of the Japan's conquest will depend on resistance but, by September 1, all of Japan will be a dominion of the Holy Britannian Empire." finished Bartley.

"Are you sure we can take all of Japan in one month?" asked Bismarck the veteran used to long campaigns.

"Indeed. We have a secret weapon in our arsenal." answered Schneizel displaying a guidebook, "Behold, I give to you the Knightmare Frame."

"Some sort of mecha?" asked Bismarck skeptical.

"Indeed. A autonomous war machine first tested by Lady Marianne. With this weapon we cannot lose." answered Schneizel confident.

 

It was a sunny day in Japan and at the Kururugi Shrine it was a time of celebration. Premier Genbu Kururugi was currently hosting the seventh birthday celebration of his niece Kaguya Sumeragi .Other guests included the birthday girl's father Yoshi, other cabinet members, notably Lord Tiazo Kirihara the Premier's Treasury Minister, and former princess Nunnally vi Britannia.

"Thanks for the party uncle Genbu." said the young girl.

"I'm surprised myself. I never figured you for the party touch." added Yoshi Sumeragi.

"Just because you're married to my sister doesn't mean you can get away with snide remarks." replied Genbu.

"Uncle Genbu, where is Suzaku?" asked Kaguya looking around but, seeing her cousin nowhere to be found.

"He and Lelouch left a while ago." answered Kirihara who'd seen them.

"The Demon of the Forest." shivered Kaguya.

"What's that about?" asked Genbu.

"Some game big brother is playing with Kaguya." answered Nunnally as said girl opened a gift from her uncle.

"Oh! Pretty!" cried Kaguya holding the piece of jewelery.

"It's a tiara I thought it'd look great on you." said Genbu.

"Thank you so much!" replied Kaguya hugging her uncle.

"Sir!" cried one of the many bodyguards the Japanese Premier had rushing in.

"This is important. What ever it is it can wait." said Genbu.

"Sir, the Holy Britannian Empire had begun an invasion."replied the bodyguard.

"Retrieve the boys and get Kaguya and Nunnally out of here. We need to return to Tokyo immediately." said Premier Kururugi now with concern evident in his voice.

 

Japanese forces were quickly assembled and rallied toward Tokyo. The commander of the Japanese Army General Katase Tatewaki was put in charge and wasted no time putting Major Josui Kusakabe in command of defending the beaches around Kanto.

"Sir, preliminary reports show our air forces and navy have been devastated by the Britannian onslaught. The Britannian forces are preparing to land." reported one of the Major's subordinates.

"Good. Let them arrive, we'll cut them apart like a buzz saw." replied Kusakabe.

"Charge!" cried Duke Calares safe in his transport.

"Attack!" yelled Kusakabe as the Britannian forces charged.

The Japanese defenders attacked the Britannian soldiers but, they couldn't drive them back. No matter how much they tried the Britannian assault kept coming.

"Dammit!" spat Kusakabe furious, "Call in our armored units!"

The call was soon put out and a dozen units of armored tanks rolled into the area. The Japanese defenders were happy for this reinforcements.

"My Lord, the Japanese monkeys have called in armored units." said one of the Britannian officers.

"They've taken our bait." said Bartley smiling.

"Perfect. Unleash our secret weapon." ordered Calares.

On that order, a swarm of VTOL transports filled the skies like the plague of locusts on Egypt. As they passed the coast they dropped their load.

"What the hell are those?" asked Kusakabe seeing the army of mecha being assembled before him, "Destroy them!"

The Japanese artillery and tanks attacked the Knightmare Frames but, the mobile mecha units were too fast and quickly obliterated the Japanese defenses.

"Pathetic monkeys, you cannot defeat mighty Britannia!" declared Bismarck leading the charge.

"The hell we can't!" cried a Japanese tank operator.

"Try to kill me." said Bismarck charging at the tank.

The tank operator and his crew then took aim at Bismarck's Knightmare. They loaded and prepared to fire but, just before they could a Knightmare Frame came from nowhere and destroyed it killing it's crew.

"Outdated relics." scoffed Cornelia.

 

In his office, Premier Kururugi and his cabinet watched the events unfolding with great distress. Word of the invasion had gotten out and the panic quickly followed across Japan despite attempts at keeping some resemblance of calm. If Britannia succeeded in establishing a foothold and advancing then all out anarchy could follow. Just then, the phone rang and Genbu answered putting the call on speaker phone.

("Mr. Prime, this General Tatewaki. The Britannian invaders have unleashed some sort of mecha. I'm not certain the details but, they are destroying our armored units. We have nothing to counter them.") reported the concerned general.

"It seems we have met our end." sighed Kirihara, "This new secret weapon is unstoppable."

"Not quit. We do have a secret weapon of our own that could pull out the victory." replied Premier Kururugi.

"You can't be thinking of what I believe you are?!" asked Chief Cabinet Secretary Sawasaki Atsushi.

"I am." answered Premier Kururugi calmly.

"That's far too risky." said Sawasaki.

"Regardless, we have no alternative." said Premier Kururugi turning his attention back to the phone call, "General Katase, unleash him."

("Right away sir.") replied the general.

 

Near the invasion a pair of young boys were watching the events unfolding. Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch Lamperouge, formerly vi Britannia, had seen the Britannian invasion coming and now picked up by Military Police and returned to the Kururugi Shrine where the could only watch helplessly alongside Nunnally and Kaguya while the events unfolded on TV.

"Is it true big brother? Is Britannia really invading?" asked Nunnally worried as she clutched on the arm of her older brother.

"I'm afraid so." answered Lelouch feeling old memories of anger and hatred resurfacing.

Just then the news cameras covering the invasions shifter their focus to an empty stretch of ocean. The water was shaking causing massive ripples.

"What's going on?" asked Nunnally hearing the commotion on the TV.

Suddenly there was an eruption like a massive water geyser. Then a massive being shot out of the water.

"What's that?!" asked Lelouch stunned.

"It's Godzilla!" answered both Suzaku and Kaguya jubilant.

 

Said King of Monsters rose from the waters and began marching toward the coast. Britannian jets fired at him but, Godzilla destroyed them with one swipe of his tail.

"Damn, open fire!" demanded Calares.

"Yes, my lord!" came a vocal and unison reply from all soldiers.

The Britannian forces opened fire from air, ground and sea but, Godzilla laid waste to all who got in his way. The Britannian forces started tripping over each other in retreat.

"Hold you ground cowards!" cried Cornelia to no avail.

"I'll end this." said a confident Bismarck.

The Knight of One charged at Godzilla using his Geass to avoid being hit. However, Godzilla was too wise for this. He swung with his tail and when Bismarck dodged thanks to his Geass, Godzilla crushed the Knight of One with his foot.

"Oh sh-" were the last words Bismarck uttered.

On the main Britannian flagship, a disagreement was under way. Two of the top leaders of the attack were arguing over whose fault this was.

"You're to blame! Intelligence didn't say a damn thing about Godzilla!" cried Calares trying to avoid any blame.

"Me?! You took personal command! This lose is one you!" shouted back Bartley.

As the two men continued to bicker they didn't notice Godzilla hat taken a notice to their ship. He then focused right at the Britannian vessel and began charging.

"Godzilla is using his atomic breath!" cried Katase having seen the damage this move can do.

Godzilla then fired his signature attack at the Britannian ship. The radioactive neon-blue fire destroyed the ship killing everybody on board.

"Dammit!" yelled Cornelia anger at defeat, "Retreat!"

 

In the Imperial Palace of Pendragon word had gotten back about the destructive path Godzilla unleashed.

"At this time I can confirm that Sir Waldstein, Colonel Asprius are dead. Princess Cornelia is leading the retreat at this time." reported one of the generals.

"You move father. Let us see how you handle such as adversity." said Schneizel to himself.

"Try to summon Mothra!" declared the Emperor.

"That's it. Father has lost his sanity." said the Second Prince mentally did a mental faceplam.

 

As the Britannian forces went on a full pledge retreat, an immortal witch could only watch on. In her long life, C.C. had seen a lot including earlier Godzilla attacks but, the Britannian Army stopped by Godzilla was something even she never thought she'd seen.

"I can't believe that overgrown reptile beat us." pouted Marianne through her telekinetic link.

"Not even Britannia is a match for Godzilla." replied C.C.

"We should have used King Kong. He defeated Godzilla before." sighed Marianne.

"Pure luck. Nobody can defeated the King of the Monsters." countered C.C.

 

With the invasion repelled, Lelouch and Nunnally were able to remain in Japan. With no occupation or resistance Japan remained a peacefully and kind place: exactly what the young princess wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so there was my first Code Geass fanfic and please keep that in mind. The more I write the better my stories will go I just need to get a real feel for writing for the show which I can only do my writing more. If you interested in my other works or upcoming chapters I update my profile the first f every month. My next story will be so so until then please review.


End file.
